Seme atau Uke?
by RaiKuni
Summary: Hanya berawal dari sebuah misi yang sangat dikutuk oleh seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Sampai akhirnya Otegine bersabda "Akashi itu.. tipikal uke"


Hanya berawal dari sebuah misi yang sangat dikutuk oleh seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Sampai akhirnya otegine bersabda "Akashi itu.. tipikal uke"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seme atau Uke?**

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus

Warning : gaje, laknat,OOC, bikin sakit mata, gagal jantung de el el

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAAAH?!!!" teriakan melengking dari seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu membahana di sekitar hutan. Hujan mengguyur cukup deras hingga menyebabkan bau petrikor yang SANGAT DIJAUHI menusuk kedalam Indra penciuman

"Jangan mengeluh Kashuu. Bukan kau saja yang tidak menyukai hal ini"

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro angkat bicara. Hoodie putih lusuh kek gembel miliknya/Dibacok Jiji/ ditarik perlahan

"KAKAKA Mari kita cari tempat berteduh"

Yamabushi Kunihiro yang entah-bagaimana-dan-entah-mengapa menjadi ketua saat ini. Tentunya hal ini mengundang keluh kesah pasrah gelisah dari Heshikiri Hasebe

"Shoukudaikiri ... Maafkan aku.. sore ini, diriku tidak bisa menerima kabedon darimu" tangisnya

Yaah misi ini adalah misi khusus bagi murid SMA macam mereka minus Hotarumaru yang dengan seenak jidatnya masuk dan nyolot pengen ikut

Misi terpenting dalam sejarah Touken Ranbu High School

 ** _Misi rahasia susuk seorang Souza Samonji_**

WUT?!

Berawal dari ketidak elite-an rencana seorang ketos laknat bernama Tsurumaru Kuninaga sampai dengan permohonan dari lubuk hati terdalam oleh Yagen Toushirou akhirnya terbentuklah sekelompok kelompok yang kelompoknya didalam kelompoknya lalu kelompoknya yang kelompoknya terdiri dari mereka juga kelompoknya/ Ah berbelit kamu!

Ekhem.. mari kita singkat Kelompok yang terdiri dari :

1\. Yamabushi Kunihiro bertugas sebagai kapten sekaligus penanggung jawab mana tau ada yang mati ditebas kebiishi/jaman apa ini nak???

2\. Kashuu Kiyomitsu bertugas sebagai mata mata dan pemuda rempong yang niatnya pengen membongkar rahasia kecantikan Souza ... Kagak sih, niatnya mau nyoba susuk Souza/plak

3\. Heshikiri Hasebe, sebagai murid teladan yang taat pada sang ketos.. Hasebe dengan TERPAKSA nya harus mengikuti kelompok gaje dan laknat ini

4\. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, sebagai penanggung jawab kedua.. mana tau kakaknya mati keselek laler

5\. Hotarumaru, cuman anak kecil yang nyolot pengen ikut

6\. Otegine , korban tak bersalah

Di sebuah gubuk tua .. yaa GUBUK TUA

"WHAT?! GUBUK?!" Kashuu kembali berteriak

"Mau bagaimana lagi ?" Otegine yang sedari tadi bisu kini angkat bicara

"OTEGINE!! BERPIKIRLAH.. BUATKAN AKU SEBUAH KASTIL"

Manik merah menyala itu menatap horor lawan bicaranya. Mengguncang tubuhnya seakan meminta solusi. Jangan lupa sebuah pelukan dengan tangisan gaje mirip **_k_** ** _utilanak_**

Kuntilanak maksudku

"Tapi.. aku tidak pandai hal lain selain menusuk"

Kashuu melancarkan serangannya

THE POWER OF PUPPY EYES!!!

"YAMATONOKAMI-SENPAI!! KASHUU-SENPAI SELINGKUH"

Hotarumaru dibekep seketika

000000

Gubuk kumuh berjamur dan tak lupa pula mengeluarkan bau tak sedap Keheningan melanda.. hanya titik air yang terdengar

"Harusnya aku bersama Yasu di kafe hari ini.. hiks"tangis Kiyo penuh duka cita lara

"Harusnya aku digoda oleh Mikazuki hari ini" Yamanbagiri yang dari tadi bisu mulai mengeluh

"Harusnya sekarang aku ada di ranjang bersama shoukudaikiri"

WUT?! perkataan Hasebe membuat Jepang terguncang

"Akashi itu.. tipikal uke"

-dan pengakuan Otegine membuat dunia terbalik

"HA?!"

Yamabushi keselek

Yamanbagiri melongo

Kashuu nyembur

Hasebe istighfar

Hota melotot

"AKASHI?! AKASHI YANG ITU?!"

"KUNIYUKI?!"

"YANG MEGANE ITU?!"

"KAKA EKH"

Nyawa Yamabushi melayang

"Kuniyuki itu tipikal seme!" Hotarumaru berteriak, menjaga image sang wali nya itu.. ah tidak, mungkin teriakannya tersebut dilandasi oleh rasa sayang nya yang melebihi Aizen Kunitoshi

'Masa uke makan uke?!'

"Otegine.. menurutku Akashi Kuniyuki itu tipikal seme!" Kashuu menggebrak meja yang entah dari mana datangnya

"Apa kau tidak memperhatikan dada bidangnya itu?! Dia itu tipikal seme!"

"Dadamu bidang juga Kashuu"

"Tidak dada kashuu itu rata" sambung Hasebe

"K-KAU PERNAH MENGINTIP KU HASEBE?!! HARUSKAH AKU MEMAKAI BRA PINK BERTULISKAN I LOVE YASU N OKITA?!!"

Pfft-

Yamabushi tergelak sendiri

''KAKAKA.. menurutku dia itu tipikal uke"

"Kyoudai benar"

"UKE MATAMU!!" Hotarumaru dan Kashuu entah mengapa entah bagaimana bisa kompak seperti ini

"Lagipula.. dia sedikit... Err manis?"

Ah, rupanya otegine jatuh cinta

"Aku setuju setuju saja" Suara laknat mengagetkan semua orang

"Odoroitakaa~" Ejekan dengan nada aneh terdengar dari seorang.. tidak, seekor iblis putih jahanam bernama Tsurumaru Kuninaga mari kita sebut Tsuru untuk mempersingkat nya

"Ketos sialan"

"OTEGINE-SENPAI.. APA KAU MENYUKAI KUNIYUKI?!" Hota kembali nge gas

"A-ah itu..." Otegine merona

Dari awal dia memang menyukai Kuniyuki. Menurutnya.. Kuniyuki itu...

"Dia itu manis.. sifat malas nya mungkin dapat membuatnya memiliki PASSION tersendiri.. apalagi jika ia sedang menggoda.. ah jangan lupa lekuk tubuh yang indah"

Hota kembali melotot marah

"Tidak mungkin dia memilihmu. Dia itu lebih dekat denganku tau.. dia ukeku"

Tsurumaru ikutan rumpi

"Pfft-KAKAKAKA.. Tsurumaru.. tubuhmu lebih kecil darinya" nada mengejek keluar dari mulut berbusa bau bandeng milik Yamabushi

"Lalu apa penjelasanmu tentang tubuh Levi yang mampu menjadi seme untuk Eren dari fandom sebelah?"

Yamabushi skakmat

"Aah pokoknya Kuniyuki itu milikku!'' Hota merengek menendang nendang tubuh otegine

"Itta- yamete .. Hotarumaru" (Kok rasanya ehm... ah sudahlah :) )

"Hmmph!"

Oh tidak, ia akan meledak

"N-ne Hotarumaru... A-aku hanya bercanda"

Ok fix.. Otegine merasa bersalah

"Lagipula kami hanya penasaran.. Akashi itu tipikal apa"

"Aku ya?... Mungkin...

 **SREEEKKK**

Pintu renta tua berlumut jelek berjamur bau dan sebagainya dibuka perlahan

".. Tipikal Psychopath"

"Kuniyuki!"

Dan sore itu.. berakhir dengan damai .. mungkin

0000000

"Touken Ranbu hot news... Telah ditemukan 6 pelajar SMA dengan luka bacok di sebuah gubuk pukul 18 dini hari"

 **CLICK**

Televisi dimatikan oleh Aizen Kunitoshi sebelum akhirnya menoleh menatap Hotarumaru yang sedang selingkuh bersama Kuniyuki

"Kuniyuki.. darimana kau tau aku ada disana?" Kuniyuki membenarkan kacamatanya yang agak menurun

''The power of love" Hotarumaru blushing seketika

"Lagipula.. aku baru saja mencoba susuk dari Souza"

Hari itu juga Hotarumaru bersumpah akan selalu menjaga Kuniyuki agar tidak diembat orang brengsek macam Tsurumaru ataupun Otegine

 ***Fin~**

Author tau ini pendek hehe :v Review please?


End file.
